


No Defenses Left

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [40]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bare Skin, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fingers On Bare Skin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mouth Kissing, No Resistance, Sensuous Touching, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: As they begin to make love in the shadowy night, Spock cannot allow McCoy to know how much he is in awe of him.





	No Defenses Left

**Author's Note:**

> "How can we deny McCoy anything? If Spock cannot resist him, then how can we?"
> 
> As I wrote that comment to Esperata, I was immediately inspired to write this fic.

Little light was needed in their shadowy world for they knew the contours of each other’s body so well. Hands on bare skin revealed familiar surfaces. Eagerness of touches conveyed their happiness with what they were finding.

Spock’s fingers trailed lightly over McCoy’s bare abdomen. Spock was so lost in the wonder of this unpredictable person.

“Spock! Either get on with it, or get out of my bed!”

Spock’s mouth dropping on McCoy’s successfully stopped the tirade and prevented further complaints from McCoy. 

If McCoy ever realized that Spock could not resist him, then Spock would have no defenses left.


End file.
